


This is the Best Halloween Ever

by BasementVampire



Series: Black Ink: Halloween and Horror [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Ghosts, Halloween, M/M, Ouija
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: Gerard and Frank use a Ouija board to contact the spirit of a boy who died in Frank's house decades ago.  Their conversation with the ghost leads to more than just some spooky Halloween fun...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is going to be the first work in my Halloween series; the stories will have a Halloween related or darker theme. So stay tuned! The next work will probably be up soon, so long as Hurricane Matthew doesn't decimate Orlando and take my house with it! :)

“Are you sure this is gonna work?”  Gerard eyed the Ouija board skeptically.

“Of course it will!” Frank insisted.  Ever since the two had found the creepy old thing in Frank’s attic a few days ago, he’d been desperate to test it out, certain that he and his best friend would be able to contact the spirit of a boy who had supposedly died in the house decades ago.  Frank had suggested they do it on Halloween, saying that it’d be more likely to work since it was the night of the dead or something.

“You’re positive your parents are gone?” Gerard asked.  “I don’t want to get in trouble; my parents would kill me if they found out I was doing something like this.”

Frank gave an exaggerated sigh.  “Yes, they’re gone.  Trust me, they won’t be back from the Halloween party ‘til, like, past midnight.”

“Alright.”  Gerard bit his lip nervously.  “But what if we…you know…summon an evil spirit, or something?  Like in all the movies?”

“I thought you didn’t believe in all this crap?”

Gerard huffed.  “I don’t!  Whatever, let’s just do it already.”

“Alright!” Frank said with a smile.  “I bet that dead kid Pete will have some interesting shit to say.”

He pulled the board out of the box, holding it up in front of his face and blowing over the top of it, sending a thick cloud of dust up into the air.  He set it down on the carpet and placed the planchette on top, grinning at Gerard and asking, “Ready?”

“I guess.  What are we even supposed to do, just start talking to him?”

Frank shrugged.  “Why not?”  He put his fingers on the planchette and looked around the room.  “Are there any spirits present?”

Nothing.

He tried again, louder.  “Are there any spirits present?”

All of a sudden, Frank’s hands slid over the word “yes.”

Frank jumped.  “Oh my god.”

“Are you fucking with me?” Gerard demanded.

Frank shook his head vigorously.  “No, I swear!  It was like something was moving my hands!  Here, you do it.”

He positioned the planchette back at the bottom, moved back and let Gerard hesitantly scoot closer to the Ouija board, placing his fingers on the little heart-shaped piece.  “Are you Pete Wentz?” he called.  His hands were jerked toward the word “yes” as if some unseen force was moving them.  Gerard shrieked.

“See?” Frank said.  “He’s here.”

They asked the ghost a few questions which he answered, but after a few minutes he began to move the planchette on his own, pulling Gerard’s hands around the board.  Gerard read the letters aloud and Frank scribbled them down in a notebook so they could figure out what it spelled.

Frank laughed incredulously when Gerard had finished calling out letters.

“What?” he asked, scrabbling to get a look at the paper.  He turned bright red when he looked over Frank’s shoulder.

_You two would make a cute couple._

Long after they had finished their conversation and bid farewell to Pete, Gerard was still thinking about what the ghost had said.  He’d had a crush on Frank for some time, but never had the nerve to tell him.  But the statement kept running through his mind— _would_ they make a cute couple?  Of course they would.  Would they live happily ever, though?  Did Frank even like him back?

“Gerard!”

The boy was snapped out of his thoughts by a hand waving in front of his face.  “Earth to Gerard!” Frank was calling.

“Uh, yeah.  Sorry,” Gerard said.  “What is it?”

Frank frowned.  “I was asking what movie you wanted to watch next.”

Gerard glanced at the TV and noticed that _Scream_ had ended.  “Oh.  Uh…”

Frank smirked.  “You’re thinkin’ about what Pete said, aren’t you?”

“Pete said a lot of things.”

“You know exactly what I’m talking about.”

Gerard noticed anxiously that Frank was moving closer to him on the couch.  “Frank…”

Frank was practically in Gerard’s lap by time he was breathing, “I think we’d make a cute couple, too.”

Neither boy was really sure who initiated it, but all of a sudden they were kissing heatedly, hands grasping at any part of each other they could reach.  They gasped and made out messily, unable to contain the years of built-up desire.

“Frankie, fuck,” Gerard panted, pulling back for air.

“Uhn, you’re so hot,” Frank moaned, rutting against Gerard’s leg.  They were both painfully hard.  “Can we just—” he interrupted himself to plant a sloppy kiss on Gerard’s jaw.  “—Can we take this to the bedroom?”

This was all of a sudden so real.  They stumbled back to Frank’s room, Frank pushing Gerard down onto the bed and scrambling on top of him.  Gerard could hardly believe this was happening; he’d wanted this for so long, and now here was Frank, locking lips and grinding against him.

“Mm, Frank,” Gerard whined.  “Gonna make me come in my pants before we get a chance to do anything.”

Frank pulled back, studying Gerard with a lustful expression.  “What do you—what do you wanna do?”

Gerard bit his lip, trying not to be distracted by Frank’s dark eyes and red, wet lips.  “I don’t know, I…I’ve never, um…done this before.”

“We don’t have to, you know, do anything you’re not comfortable with,” Frank said hurriedly.  “Like, I totally understand if you’re not ready to—”

“No, no!  I want to!” Gerard insisted.  “I want this.”

Frank pushed back his sweat-damp hair.  “Okay…okay.  Do you wanna…um…like, have sex?  Or just, maybe I could suck you off or something…?”

This was way more awkward than Gerard was anticipating.  He squirmed around a bit under Frank, cock still achingly hard in his jeans, and shrugged.  “I guess.  I mean, I don’t have any condoms or anything, so…”

“Okay,” Frank said, shuffling down to get between the other boy’s legs.  “Okay.”

Gerard helped get his jeans off, underwear a shirt following, thrown carelessly to the floor.  He was agonizingly aware of how exposed he was, blushing furiously at the way Frank ogled him.

“You’re gorgeous,” Frank muttered, running his hands down Gerard’s sides.

Gerard tugged at the bottom of Frank’s shirt.  “C’mon, take this off.”

Frank shrugged off his tank-top and discarded it with the other clothing, before leaning down to take the other boy’s cock in his hand.  Gerard moaned, propped up on his elbows so he could watch as Frank began mouthing at the head, locking eyes with Gerard and letting out a filthy noise of pleasure as he sank down all the way.

Gerard’s eyes rolled back and his breath caught in his throat.  This felt so good—better than his hand ever had.  He hadn’t imagined this would be as amazing as it was.  Frank hollowed his cheeks, staying down for a moment, and pressed his tongue to the underside of Gerard’s dick when he pulled back.  He sucked on the head, using his hand on the rest, and had Gerard gasping and moaning.

He tangled a hand in Frank’s hair, watching him bob his head up and down, lips stretched obscenely around Gerard’s cock.  He pulled off with a slick, wet sound and spit out a mouthful of thick saliva and precome, letting it run down his chin.  He looked utterly pornographic.

“Oh, Frankie,” Gerard groaned.  He guided Frank back down with a hand on the back of his head.

Gerard’s head fell back as Frank continued, and he let out desperate noises, rocking his hips up into Frank’s mouth.  Frank gagged around him, blunt nails of his free hand digging into Gerard’s side.

“ _Ah_ , Frank, fuck.”  Gerard’s fingers tightened in Frank’s hair, tugging him down.  “Oh god, ‘m so close.”

Gerard whined when Frank pulled off completely.  His eyes fluttered open and he gazed down at the other boy, who looked absolutely wrecked—his eyes glazed and half-lidded, lips red and wet, and thick spit smeared down his face.

Frank moaned, jacking Gerard’s cock.  “Want you to come all over my face.”

“Oh, fuck yeah,” Gerard breathed.  This was so dirty and so good and he never wanted it to end.

Frank twisted his hand in all the right ways and dug his thumb into the slit, and in a moment, Gerard was keening and watching his come stripe Frank’s face.  Frank moaned obscenely, just sitting there and letting himself be covered in Gerard’s come.

Gerard was certain this was the best feeling in the world.

He breathed heavily, coming down from his high.  His whole body felt like jelly and his brain was kind of hazy and refused to focus on anything beside the warmth in his stomach and how good Frank looked right now.  The sticky white fluid was all over him; stuck in his eyelashes, dripping down his cheek, even smattered onto his neck and chest.  Frank’s tongue darted out to lick up some of the come that had landed near his mouth.

“So pretty, Frankie,” Gerard murmured.

Frank still looked turned the hell _on_ and Gerard thought maybe he’d offer to return the favor, or jerk him off at least, but before he could say anything, Frank was straddling his thigh and rutting against it.  He let his head fall back, panting and moaning as he used the hands on Gerard’s shoulders for leverage.  Gerard barely had time to place a hand on Frank’s hip before he was shuddering and coming hard in his pants.

“Uhn, Gee,” he moaned, clawing at Gerard’s shoulders.

They sat in silence for several moments, trying to collect themselves.  Finally, Frank giggled, “That was fuckin’ amazing.”

Gerard nodded, flopping back onto the pillows.  “Yeah.  I can’t believe we didn’t do that sooner.”

Gerard felt the heat pooling in his belly again when Frank wiped up the other boy’s come with his fingers and proceeded to lick them clean, looking right at Gerard as he sucked on them.

“Jeez, Frankie, you’re gonna get me hard again,” he laughed breathlessly.

Frank smirked.  “Maybe we can go again in a bit.”

He lied down next to Gerard, who slung an arm over Frank’s waist.  “Yeah,” Gerard said.  “I wanna blow you next.”

Frank kissed him on the nose.  “Best Halloween ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
